Wheat: KibaHina OneShot
by Fangie-Chan
Summary: Kiba and Hinata used to play tag as children in the wheat-plains...Who would have thought they'd end up back here, where they first started, but now as lovers? Hinata certainly didn't.


**Wheat: KibaHina One-Shot**

* * *

There was a scar there, right over my heart. It ripped right through my savior, and then through the surface of my flesh about five years ago…Though, I remembered it as if it were just yesterday that we were both bound by a bloody katana, and then destiny; our souls entwined together to wander through time side-by-side. Our two lives had been sown by the same thin thread. Just a rip or a snap, and one couldn't be without the other. But it took a lot for me to see that, for I was blinded as both a child and a teen by a whole web full my own illusions. I thought it was someone else that I loved…That I _needed_…

…I thought it was Naruto Uzumaki. As a little girl, I idolized his strength and courage, and later, my obsession for his good traits which I needed in my own self blossomed into love; a painful, one-sided love. Naruto never returned my feelings. He only saw me as a friend, nothing more than another awkward, stuttering female to greet each time he spied me walking along the dirt-paved roads of Konoha alone, with no man by my side or the company of a familiar person. I was always alone. Even though my relationship with my family grew better with time, as I matured, I still essentially remained alone and in my heart, unloved and uncared for. I became even more withdrawn than I had been in my younger years. Perhaps because Naruto married Sakura Haruno at an early age, the head-nurse at the hospital, and fathered her child? Or perhaps even because I wasted such a long brain-washing myself over him and let other opportunities pass me by.

But one stayed just long enough for me to grasp onto and never let go of; one that had been by my side, supporting me all along, even when I failed to recognize that.

He stuck by me to this day.

_FLASHBACK…_

The skies above me were smudged with serene tones of yellow, dashed with golds and embellished by an orange, setting sun hidden behind faded clouds far, far away. The wheat were ripe already. They felt a little sticky as I pulled a few grains from their stems, chewing as I made my way through the maze of tall pale grass. I could feel the breeze blow past my hair and see it swish gently through the plains ahead of me. It shook the wheat from side to side, making them look like they were slowly dancing, or waving back at me as I pushed through the crowd they formed. I jumped sometimes to see past them and skipped out of my own joy, laughing as I heard the movements behind me. I was being chased. I could never hide…From him _or_ his nose. He was always a little taller, able to see the dark blue of my hair standing out from the pallid yellow of the wheat. He was always a little faster, dashing in my direction quicker than I could manage to stay away. Last, he could do it all with his eyes closed; he just had to use his nose and smell me. And it wasn't like finding a needle in a hay-stack. I was the only thing in this world that smelled like fresh cinnamon-buns, according to him.

"Gotcha!"

I instantly went tumbling. Little Kiba Inuzuka had come at me from the front…Wasn't he behind me just a minute ago? That was just how fast he was getting and in such a short amount of time.

"Oof!" I coughed out, laughing as I tried to push him off but failed. He was bigger, stronger, and heavier than me. "Kiba-Kun! Okay, you win, you win!"

"Told ya I would!" Kiba got off of me and helped me up. He dusted me off before himself like the perfect gentleman, something very contradicting to his image. Kiba always looked like a wild dog. His hair was messy, his arms and legs covered in bruises and scratches from playing rough, and his clothes were usually soiled by dirt and grass-stains. He was a rowdy little rascal. And no matter how graceful and elegant I was raised and taught to become, I couldn't help but like how he was the exact opposite of that. Kiba was wild and free. He didn't care about behaving and being a poised little boy like most of the others; he just cared about feeling happy, having fun, and always being nice to the little girls of our village. But he was just a tad nicer to me. I was his special friend, he'd tell me…I was his special friend because I smelled better than anyone else and was sweet to him.

"You look pretty today." He grinned happily, showing off his pronounced canine-teeth.

My eyes widened at the compliment and I blushed. "O-oh, um…Thank you, Kiba-Kun…"

"You're welcome. I uh…I bet Naruto thinks you're pretty too."

His smile became a little sad. But I failed to see.

"You think so?"

"…Yeah."

"Really?"

"M-hm. He's lucky you have a crush on him."

"N-no! I-I don't have a crush on him! I-I just-…"

"Sure you don't."

…

…

…

"C'mon, Hinata, let's go back to the village…I don't feel so good anymore."

"…Why? What's wrong?"

"It's my chest." He gripped his shirt over his heart. "Something feels wrong in there…Like it hurts. Let's just go."

"Oh…Okay."

_END OF FLASHBACK…_

I should have know what that pain meant. It was the utter agony he felt about my feelings for Naruto. He never spoke of it directly. He never addressed me about anything or questioned me. He just silently loved me, knowing I loved someone else…Kiba kept all of his feelings to himself, ever since we were small tykes. He'd keep it until the day he'd die just to make my life easier…Or at least, the day he _thought_ he'd die.

_FLASHBACK…_

My vision continued to blur as I looked on and saw my coming demise. It was the end for me. I hadn't even the strength left to unhook myself from the kunais and shuriken that bounded me to the tree. I could just tense my muscles and hold my breath, no matter how much I knew that would only make my death more painful. I was supposed to relax and keep my blood flowing warm…But that was impossible when all I could see in front of me was the long blade that would soon impale my heart and render me a cold, lifeless carcass.

"NO!"

…

…

…

…A cold and lifeless carcass…Still warm…Still holding my breath…That had yet to feel pain. Where was the pain? Where was the-….

…

…

…I felt something trickle between my breasts. Something had cut me just at the surface of my diaphragm. But something else was quickly seeping through my jonin-vest from the outside.

I heard a pained, shaky gasp at my ear, followed by an equally tortured groan. A hot presence began to quiver around me. I realized there was someone shielding me, keeping the katana ever impaling my body.

…But then I opened my eyes and saw what it had _in fact_ impaled…

…

…

…

Kiba Inuzuka. My teammate for so many years. The other jonin sent with me on this mission. The blood-covered man hanging himself onto this tree by his claws, separated from a mutual embrace by the blade that had just finished driving right through him and barely onto me.

"K-Kiba-Kun?" I choked out, unable to believe what my eyes were showing me. I prayed that the tan neck below my chin wasn't his. That the crimson jonin vest wasn't the one he wore at all times. That the incredible heat and feeling of protection this body was giving off wasn't coming from him. I just prayed for a brief moment, until he hadn't the vigor left to hold on and slowly collapsed onto the ground beneath me.

Then I believed it. I saw that it was Kiba indeed, and that I was covered his blood.

"N-No…!" I whimpered out, feeling a sob rise within my throat. My eyes immediately began venting out my shock and pain as my insides felt like they had frozen. I shook. I cried. I pleaded like a helpless child. "Kiba-Kun, _no_! Get up! Get _up_! Why on Earth would you do this?"

He barely moved enough to look at me from the corner of his eye. His breath was audible, and the agony and exhaust it carried. "Because-…I'm…Supposed to…"

"No you're not! You're just my-"

"Teammate…I'm just your teammate…" He gave that same, sad smile I remembered as a little girl. "I've always been…Just your teammate…"

I yanked my arm as hard as I could but still didn't succeed at all from freeing it. "…Ngh! Damn it…What are you talking about?"

"Hinata, I-…" He struggled. "I just wanted to keep you safe…And happy…I'd rather sacrifice myself than see you die…I'd rather die protecting you…It's always been like that-…For me…"

"…But why? That's crazy!"

"Well…Love can make you do crazy things…"

My eyes went wide.

"Hinata, I-I-….I love you…"

My lips parted.

"I love you…So much…Be happy, okay?"

My breath hitched.

"Take care of Akamaru for me…Tell my mom and my sister that I love them-"

"Kiba, stop talking like that! Stop talking like you're going to DIE!" I shrieked out the last word. It hurt every fiber of my being to utter it; think about it…Kiba dying. It drove me insane with a kind of panic I couldn't quite describe with words. "Don't die, don't DIE! Kiba, you can't die, PLEASE!"

"…I'm sorry…" He closed his eyes, letting our a single tear. "…I'm so…Sorry…I love you…"

_END OF FLASHBACK…_

I loved him too after that day. It only took that single moment to fall madly in love with him, even when I thought he was about to die. I was just a seventeen-year-old girl utterly starting to love someone who was starting to pass away right before me. But when I later fainted from the loss of blood and awoke at the hospital, I was informed that Kiba had lived. The katana barely missed his heart…And he lived. He was _still_ alive, five years later, today. The only things that remained from the miracle we pulled through were large scars over his chest and back from the katana, and a smaller one just between my breasts. We could align them by laying against each other at the right height. Sometimes we would, just for the sake of memory. And sometimes I would just stare at his for the longest of moments; I liked to know that what happened between us was real. It reminded me how far one would go in the name of love. Would I have gone that far, back then? No. But today? Yes. My love for Kiba lasted past that because during time, I further and further started seeing how right we were for each other. He was just the thing I needed to be happy; what he always wanted to help me be. It was so ironic. Kiba was the missing piece of my puzzle all along. It seemed funny as I thought about it…

…And even funnier when I was tackled to the ground, just as I would be by him as a child. Not much had changed at all. Kiba was still bigger, stronger, and heaver than me. It had remained that way through the years and never any different.

"Man, you still can't beat me!" I heard him laugh by my ear before he kissed it. "Sorry, Hinata, but you really suck at tag."

I scoffed at what I heard, turning to see his face. I earned myself a kiss that way. And even more as I tried to speak with his grinning lips ceaselessly smooching mine. "Mm, you suck at being easy on me!"

"I can't be easy on you."

"Why not?"

"Hmhm, cuz that's not how the game goes…"

I tried to get up and run again, but Kiba pinned my wrists above my head before I had the chance. I lost the desire to fight back when he did…I sort of just wanted to lay there and stare up at him. He looked so beautiful to me, for some reason. Could it have been how the golden skies complimented his tan skin? Or how the wheat slowly, gently danced around us in synch with the breeze? Maybe…Or maybe it was that I remembered how Kiba and I used to play like this as children, and it made me just so, so happy. He was exactly the same as I recalled back then. Still looked like a wild dog, with messy brown hair, pronounced canine-teeth, but now his clothes would be stained from missions instead of horseplay. I loved him like that. Kiba never changed and nor did I ever want him to.

I slipped a single wrist from his hands when they loosened and I touched his face. It felt very warm and still soft from when he shaved this morning. Then it smiled again beneath my fingertips and he looked back at me with half-closed eyes. It was the way I stared at him as well…With that feeling of serenity and satisfaction inside of me. It was the wholeness of my soul being completed by his.

"I love you…" I whispered, tracing his features to the back of his neck, where I knew he liked to be scratched lightly. "I love you so much, Kiba…"

He came down lower and hovered just above my lips before kissing me again. "I love you so much too…Marry me?"

I grinned at that. He hadn't forgotten our conversation.

"…'Member we were talking about that yesterday, and you said you would? Well…Now I'm officially asking you to marry me…I want you to be mine forever."

My tears began to form as I laughed softly. "Forever?"

"Forever."

I pulled him down by neck and kissed him with my eyes still open. "You'll really take care of me for that long?"

"Longer, if it were possible." He murmured warmly.

We laid there kissing in the plains of wheat we would play in so long ago. Who ever thought we'd end up like this one day, here, back where we first started? I certainly didn't. But if I knew as a child, I would have been the happiest girl in the world back then; just as I was today with Kiba.


End file.
